


原罪之灯

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 死舞17暴力，流血表现大量私设
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

地下的寒气渗入骨髓，从头顶不断滴下水珠，Kabane走了一段路，湿漉漉的头发贴在额头，刺着他的眼睛。。风声幽幽地传到他的耳边，还有他的脚步声。他一时忘了自己在哪，这里漆黑又压抑，有些地方他不得不弯腰通过。

他抓着唯一的一盏灯，火光摇曳，奄奄一息，水滴顺着透明灯罩流下去，撑不了多久。Kabane回想着烂熟于心的地图，他不能迷失方向。

他突然竖起耳朵，金属碰撞产生的哐当哐当声响起，他面对着漆黑的声源处，手按在背后的刀柄上。

“谁在那？”

咚地一声，接着是一个人大呼“好痛”的惨叫。

“恩……你摔倒了？”

声音软糯无力：“磕到头了……”

Kabane没有因为无害的声音放松警惕：“你为什么会在这里？”

“我做错事，需要……反省。”

Kabane走近，烛光缓缓映出另一个人的全貌，一个红头发的人抓着栏杆，朝他看过来。

周围都是石墙，匣子般的牢房突兀地被凿出来，低矮到连站立都不可能。或者弯着腰跪在地上，或者躺在地上，以最低的姿态。被关押的人双手双脚都铐着铁链，穿着一层薄薄的单衣，上面还有肮脏的血和土，冷得发抖。他捂着头，见Kabane看他，友好地笑了笑，嘴唇上干裂的印子扯平。

那双清澈的眼睛全然不在乎凄凉的处境，水面般波澜不惊。贪婪地盯着Kabane，他张开嘴巴想给Kabane说些什么，火光摇曳，Kabane看见他手臂上的圣印，眼神一凛。

囚犯最终耸下肩膀，说：“你怎么会来这里？”

“无可奉告。”

“恩……从那里出去就好了。”他支着手肘，跪在地上，努力给Kabane指出一个方向。

“我知道。”

“这样啊……”

“我倒是想知道，拥有圣印的人为什么会成为阶下囚。”

“我做错事了。”他重复一遍说辞。

“什么事？”

他垂下眼帘，眼神飘忽不定，眉头悲哀地皱起，仿佛想诉说背负在命运上的诅咒。

他摇摇头，缄口不答。

Kabane便不再浪费时间。他脱下外套，从铁门的缝隙里递给他；灯塞不进去，只好放在门外。

“送给你了。”

Kabane的身形一点点融入无边的黑暗，把光留在身后。

囚犯静静地看着牢狱之外的灯盏，躺下来，将脸贴在潮湿的地上，Kabane的脚步声逐渐消失了。水滴打在他身上的淤青，他忘记去感受疼痛，这微弱暗淡的光是他目所能及的全世界。

烛火熄灭。

他被带了出来，换上光鲜的衣服。

有人问，你知道该怎么做了吗？

Kabane再次见到囚犯是几个月之后的事了。

衣冠齐楚的囚犯被几个人围着，看样子是在保护他。毕竟是拥有圣印的人，怎么也不能怠慢吧。Kabane起初这么想道，只是越看越奇怪，周围人对囚犯的态度毫无尊重，见他走过来，立马退避三舍，生怕染上脏东西。

他低着头，没有镣铐，他走路却像被缠住脚步，缓慢地走着，没有人催他，没有人跟他说话，没有人在乎他想干什么。

Kabane混在中枢国的军队里，视线不曾离开过囚犯。他和Konoe跟随军队，来到一个丰饶的小国。

这个小国家即将被毁灭，中枢国的秘密武器会让一个国家的人死去。留给他们的时间不多了。

Konoe和Kabane还是没有找到大型武器，只有补给和普通的弹药。

在夜里，军队行动了，将军带着一个人出去，Kabane和Konoe跟过去。

那个人就是囚犯。他不情不愿地跟在将军身后，在市中心站定，什么事都没有发生，路过的行人甚至还对异乡人热情地打招呼。

将军抽出剑。囚犯的喉咙被划破，害怕地后退几步，有人发出尖叫，暴行还未停住。

温热的血汨汨流淌着，他惊恐地捂着脖子。

Kabane喃喃：“这是……”

死亡将要扩散，囚犯努力调整呼吸控制自己的情绪，他在骚动的人群缝隙里看到了Kabane。

Kabane猛地抓起Konoe，头也不回地离开这里。

第二天，这座丰饶的小国被中枢国占领。

他在回去的路上听到有人在说控制记忆的事：“他有了自我意识，除了给予他即将死亡的疼痛，我们无计可施。”

他们没有遮掩，他知道了又不能改变任何事，而他也只是微微难过了会。他好不容易才睁开眼睛，看到生机勃勃的世界，但这是不被允许的。他忤逆了中枢的命令，控制着自己的情绪，成为中枢国的绊脚石。但是疼痛不在他的掌控之中。

Konoe遵从国王的指示，盗取了即将送出的文书。

Kabane踩着中枢军人的尸体，对囚犯说，跟我一起走吧。

他没有再沉默下去：“那个……我叫Kuon。”

“嗯？我叫Kanabe，他是Konoe。”

灯被点燃。

另一个人的温度温暖到让他想哭。Kuon繁重的头冠被摘下，他们之间近得能让Kuon感受到Kabane吐出来的呼吸。

像阳光。

“你说什么？”Kabane问他，将Kuon翘起的头发按下去，一秒之后，红发故意气他般故意翘得老高，“你的头发……跟你一点都不像。”

Kuon后退两步，尴尬地摸摸头发。他被嫌弃了。

“我们得给你换件衣服，白色怎么样？”Kabane提议，“你可以看看我的，嗯……不过我很少穿白色。”

Kabane拉开衣柜，弯腰在里面翻找。

Kabane拿出以前的衣服递给Kuon，白色衬衣胸口绣着一只蓝色的垂耳兔，Kabane发现后咳嗽一声，“别人给的，不是我专门的定做的，不要误会。”

Kuon犹豫再三说：“我想要长一点的深色衣服。”

Kabane又翻出几件递给他，背过去等Kuon换好。

天子的装束还带着Kuon残留的温度，Kabane命人扔掉，这种东西不再需要了。

不断有医官过来，Kuon乖乖地回答他们的问题，伸出胳膊让他们采血，皮肤上的圣印也被研究了一番，唯独不肯拆开勃颈上的绷带。

他背着Kabane和医官偷偷地更换，不肯告诉Kabane实情，但可以保证与诅咒无关。

Kabane就在大部分医官们不赞同的目光中许可Kuon继续保密，不准别人追问。

Konoe说你是不是太骄纵了。

Kuon喜欢跟Kabane呆在一起，Kabane会给他讲很多他从未听闻过的故事，Kuon兴致勃勃。有时Kabane会给Kuon带来一堆甜点，等Kuon吃完后又叮咛少吃甜点防止发胖，Kuon嘴巴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，嘴边还有奶油，咽也不是吐也不是。


	2. Chapter 2

Kuon偶尔会说一些难懂的话，是个奇怪的孩子。大家都把这些归咎于中枢国的洗脑，没有人排挤他是个异类，业都的子民一如Kabane和Konoe光明磊落，古道热肠，全国都在帮着解除他身上的诅咒，甚至还有小孩子提出异想天开的鬼点子。

Kabane得到了关于Kuon身体情况的详细报告，采血次数变少了，Kuon手臂上青紫的痕迹逐渐消下去。

Kabane对待Kuon像是对一件易碎品，什么都不让Kuon干。侍女被吩咐到连水都要给Kuon倒上，就差递到Kuon嘴边了。

Kuon没有资格拒绝别人的帮助，他奇怪为什么会有人愿意帮助他，好奇得不得了。

Kabane告诉他，这就是业都。

业都都是温柔的人。Kuon在心里说。

Kabane经常会懒得换下国王繁冗的衣装，金色的头饰坠在耳边，随便敞开衣领，带着Kuon散步。

Kuon不知道花花草草的名字，Kabane就教他认；Kuon想要摸野猫又不敢，Kabane一把提溜起野猫让他试着摸，有灵性的野猫边蹭Kuon边瞪Kabane，Kabane怀疑猫要成精了；Kuon想吃他听过的“糖”，Kabane犯愁了，他没有吃糖的习惯，给Kuon剥了个橘子，结果Kuon被酸到半天说不出话，Kabane为了赔罪也吃了一口，为了保持国王的尊严他咬着牙齿不让自己变脸。

“有人说，断掉的骨头重新长出来会比以前强壮百倍。”

Kuon对Kabane摇摇头：“所以我很强壮，你不用担心我。”

仿佛经历了骨头断裂的折磨，Kabane皱着眉头，嘴里还有橘子爆开的酸涩味道，最后轻轻叹气。

晚上，Kuon开始做噩梦。

Kuon梦到骨头被折裂的时候。中枢国的圣印者按着Kuon，Kuon的脸贴在异国的泥地上。力气大的人抓住他的手腕，一根一根敲碎了他的指骨，他疼到窒息，咬着下唇无声哭泣着。然后是腕骨，他无法思考下去，他模模糊糊看见地上的杂草，突然生出羡慕之情。但他忘了为什么会羡慕，他只记得花草盛开的国家被中枢国不费一兵一卒打败了。

他暗示过自己要忘记一些事，可没有效果。疼痛会唤醒他的记忆，让他开始工作。他们都在抱怨，“天子”为什么要有自我意识。

他无疑是最失败的天子。他本来纯洁又悲悯，活在箱之中，由中枢国为他涂抹颜色。第一次夺取生命进行得顺风顺水，只因他的一句疑问，中枢国一改温柔的面孔，将他严厉教育一番，关入阴森的牢狱。

他只问了一句，为什么那些人非死不可？

可中枢国没想到，接下来的几个月里他完全拒绝去发挥“作用”。中枢国只好利用疼痛来控制他的情感，无不怨恨地想着：

到底是谁教会他睁开眼睛，去目睹世间万物。

Kabane第二天送他一个金属制腕环，Kabane也说不上来是什么材质的，是代代传下来的东西，对身体有一定好处。

腕环刚好遮住Kuon手腕上的疤痕，Kabane的指腹摸过新生却丑陋的皮肤，Kuon觉得痒，但没有收回去手。

Kabane突然推开Kuon，捂住嘴巴咳嗽，Kuon最熟悉的血从指缝里流出来，滴在地上。

“K、Kuon……”

Kuon第一次没有回应Kabane，跑出去找Konoe。

Kuon宁愿被反噬的人是自己，为什么天子不会被诅咒影响呢？反正他对疼痛已经习惯了，不是快到死的程度他都会忍受下来的。

Kuon开始失眠。整晚整晚地睡不着，在白天Kabane出去处理国事才合上眼睛。侍女被遣散，偶尔会有医官过来。

他见到Kabane便自觉地退避三舍，缩着肩膀，抓着衣摆，像个罪人站在角落。

他在自责。Kabane每每与他交谈，Kuon都会温顺地回应，但眼底的青紫和日渐憔悴的面容掩盖不了Kuon的想法。

Kabane晚上来了一次，在桌子上点燃白色的香薰。

“我以前用过的安眠香薰，很容易就能睡着。”Kabane略带得意说。

“Kabane也会有睡不着觉的时候吗？”

“有啊，在继承王位前我一周都没睡过觉。”Kabane回忆道，“大家都说我一定能成为好国王，将业都变得更加繁荣昌盛。可我第一次在宫殿上看到外面努力生活的人们，我突然意识到，成千上百人的生命会与我系在一起，与我一同开辟道路。那时候我感觉我站在几千米高空中的钢丝上，我在质问自己能不能保护好他们，我能否成为他们心中的国王，我到底该怎么做。”

“迷茫……”

“恩。但是，国王可不能迷茫，在我成为国王的那一刻，我就不能走错任何一步棋。”

“Kabane一定能成为好国王。”

Kabane笑出来：“你这话好像昨天那个叼着糖的小孩对我说的。他送了我几颗糖，我们分着吃。”

Kuon拆开皱巴巴的糖纸。Kabane一直揣在兜，体温让硬糖外皮粘在糖纸上。薄荷糖刺激Kuon的味蕾，Kabane又给他一颗草莓味的。

睡眠香薰有作用，Kabane想守着Kuon，向Kuon征求意见，Kuon惊讶地看着他，表示不介意。Kabane是第一个询问过他主观意见的人，Kuon反而很开心。

到了后半夜，Kuon惊醒，香薰的烛光还在，Kabane坐在桌子旁撑着脸。

“又做噩梦了？”

Kabane清醒了，坐在床边给Kuon擦汗。

Kuon老老实实点头。Kabane什么时候知道的……

Kabane左右环顾，拿起躺椅上的长条枕头，脱下外套裹了一圈，塞在Kuon怀里：“你就把这个当成玩偶，这下子可能有安全感？”

“唔……”

Kuon刚好能抱住，头蹭在枕头上，歪着头说：“Kabane去睡觉吧，有这个我感觉会睡得很香。”

“我等会就去睡。”

“好。”

“……Kuon。”

在Kuon看过来时，Kabane轻轻吻了Kuon的额头：“晚安。”

Kuon抓着Kabane包在枕头上的衣服，Kabane第一次见到Kuon笑得这么开心，像是月光中，枫树下，水的微笑。

“谢谢你，Kabane。晚安。”


End file.
